


A Christmas Miracle

by magnusbicon



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Compliant, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “You’re bluffing,” Alec accuses as he lands on the sidewalk in front of the Institute.“Alexander,” Magnus sighs, shaking his head in mock regret. “Maybe I was, but you know I love a challenge.”orMagnus has a bit of fun at the New York Institute Shadowhunters' expense.





	A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve, y'all. 💜

“You’re bluffing,” Alec accuses as he lands on the sidewalk in front of the Institute. 

The portal shuts behind them and Magnus raises an eyebrow. His eyes are lined in gold today. It shimmers in the street lights, outshining all of the Christmas decorations in the city. Alec had watched as he applied it this morning, and the overwhelming want that twisted in his gut still hasn’t gone away. 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighs, shaking his head in mock regret. “Maybe I was, but you know I love a challenge.” 

He lifts his hand before Alec can think of a reply, and within seconds the Institute is surrounded in a cloud of blue magic. It lasts for only a moment, then dissipates as though it was never there.

“Oh no,” Alec laughs out under his breath. 

The Institute is  _covered_  in lights. Each and every window is lined in various colors, twinkling in unison, fake electronic reindeer are scattered across the grass, their heads rising and falling; there’s even a fake Santa Claus standing on the roof, his arm waving as a speaker booms out, “HO, HO, HO!” 

It only takes a few seconds for the alarm inside of the building to go off. Alec can see the flashing red lights through the windows. 

“Oh shit,” Magnus says, pushing Alec back until he falls into the backseat of a car with tinted windows that hadn’t been there a second ago. Magnus falls on top of him and shuts the door with a snap of his fingers.

“What?” Alec whispers, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s torso as he sits up to peer out the window. Shadowhunters are already spilling out the door, their heads whipping around wildly as they take in the sight in front of them. 

“I think this is my greatest accomplishment,” Magnus says, smirking as they watch the group glare up at Santa. 

“You invented the portal,” Alec deadpans. 

Magnus turns to him, a smug grin on his face as he shifts into Alec’s lap. His arms circle around the back of Alec’s neck, and when Alec glances up, mistletoe is hanging on the car’s roof just above their heads. 

“Hm, you’re right,” Magnus concedes, brushing their noses together, “I suppose this is just the first of many Christmas miracles.” 


End file.
